


McKirk 30 Day Challenge

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 14,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of the McKirk 30 Day Challenge. Jim and Bones are gonna tell you why they think I ship them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

MCKIRK 30 DAY CHALLENGE  
Day 1. Why do you ship them?

“Why does she ship us Bones?”

 

“Cause I’m handsome as sin and fulla Southern charm, a ‘course.”

 

“Totally not the reason why Bones. Pfffft, full of Southern charm? I bet she remembers the time you were drunk off your ass and recited Dr. King’s ‘I have a dream’ speech, substituting the word ‘dream’ with ‘boner.’ Now that was charming.”

 

“Hmmm, ya may have a point there Jim. Maybe it’s your eyes; deep, soulful, cold as ice or warm as the summer sky?”

 

“Kissing ass a little early in the day, aren't we Bonesy?”

 

“Bones? Oh wait, now you’re not talkin to me? Fine, now maybe I can get a word in edgewise.”

 

“That’ll be the day when you don’t get a word in…”

 

“Oh, there’s another country heard from. As I was saying, she ships us because we always have each other’s backs”

 

“An we’re each other’s best friend.”

 

“She loves the way you take care of me Bones when I’m drunk and stupid.”

 

“Which is all the time, by the way.”

 

“Is not.”

 

“Is too, dammit Jim!”

 

“Yeah, she loves all the dammit Jims too.”

 

“I think the biggest reason, is that we belong together, Jimmy.”

 

“Like Sonny and Cher?”

 

“NO, not like Sonny and Cher, more like strawberries and chocolate or fried chicken and collard greens.”

 

“Collard greens Bones? How romantic.”

 

“Ok, well like Eomer and Eowyn, how’s that?”

 

“They're brother and sister Bones, but with you being from the South I guess that works out, huh?”

 

“For fuck’s sake Jim, you tell me something that belongs together then.”

 

“Me and you Bones, me and you.”

 

“Sure nuff, Jim.”

 

“Didya know she cries when other fic writers kill one or both of us off?”

 

“Yeah Jim, that’s my favorite thing about her. Wish I could wrap my arms ‘round her and hold her close when that happens, Jim.”

 

“We should totally ship her, Bones.”

 

“We already do darlin.”


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to tell you the story about what made me start to ship Jim and Bones, but the boys had other ideas.
> 
> "Hey, we're right here, darlin!!"
> 
> "Bones, who is she calling a boy?"
> 
> "That'd be you Jim."
> 
> See what I mean??

MCKIRK 30 DAY CHALLENGE  
Day 2. What made you start to ship them?

 

No one likes a good origins story more than me.

 

“Sorry to rain on your parade darlin’, but me too.”

 

“Yeah, me three.”

 

Who’s telling this story guys, the two of you or me?

 

“C’mon pretty, you know we aim ta please, don’t we Jim?”

 

“Indeed we do Bonesy.”

 

Ummm, what were we talking about again?

 

“Origin story, sugar.”

 

Oh yeah, right, sorry, those damn hazel eyes are distracting me.

 

“I could close my eyes darlin.”

 

Nooo, don’t do that, I’ll just end up staring at your lips and that’s more trouble than I can handle just now. Ok, so origin story, right. Here goes, A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away.

 

“Bones, stop distracting her, you’ve got her telling us about Star Wars, now. Wrong fandom, honey.”

 

Well that’s awkward. I’ll try again, America is an irradiated wasteland. Within it lies a city. Outside the boundary walls, a dessert. A cursed earth. Inside the walls-

 

“Sorry ta interrup' darlin, but that’s Dredd.”

 

So it is Leo. Be a pal and lend a hand, would ya? Tell me your version of our origin story.

 

“I still think it has ta do with my Southern charm.”

 

“Now wait just one dammed minute. What if I wanna tell MY version of OUR origin story?”

 

Don’t you always get your turn, Jim?

 

“Fine, but sloppy seconds aren’t usually my thing.”

 

“Dammit Jim, don’t be such an infant and stick ya tongue back in your mouth, she’s libel ta lose what’s left of her Yankee mind.”

 

Your confidence in my self control is a wonder, Leo. Maybe we should put plastic down, in case I pee on the floor?

 

“Awww Peaches, c’mere, let’s hug it out.”

 

Tell the story, Leo and hands above the waist, yeah?

 

“Wet blanket! Anywhooo, I think this whole thing started with the shuttle trip from Iowa to San Francisco. I was at the lowest point of my life, half drunk and scared outta my fool head. Meetin the kid was just dumb luck. Who knew my whole life would change in that one moment? Then I uttered THE most romantic words ever, ‘I may throw up on ya.’ Sheer poetry, hmmm? That’s it, isn’t it, what do I win?”

 

Good guess Doc, but that’s not our origin story.

 

“Well fuck me blind.”

 

“That’s just an urban legend Bones, you can’t really go blind from that.”

 

“Dammit Jim.”

 

Okay Sunshine, you’re up, let’s hear it.

 

“How did you know I was up?”

 

Jiiiiiiiim! Oh my God…Leo, you’re gonna let me hit him with the hypo this time, right? I’ve been so good!

 

“Barbarian. Obviously it was when Bones couldn’t leave me in the shuttle hangar and had to smuggle me aboard the Enterprise. I mean I really was pretty pathetic standing there with my dick in my hand, while everyone else got their ship assignments. It was a pretty shitty feeling knowing I had just fucked my whole career.”

 

Wow Jimmy, I never knew you saw it that way. And sorry, but you are incorrect, Captain.

 

“Come again, sweet pea?”

 

“Jim, don’t wind her up or we’ll never hear the end of this dammed story.” 

 

Actually guys the ship sailed when Jim died to save you, Leo.

 

“Wait, what now, darlin?”

 

Come on guys, don’t tell me the two of you haven’t talked about this? Of course Jim told me that as Captain, it was his duty to save everyone on board the Enterprise. But I threw the bullshit flag on that answer. He climbed into that radiation chamber to save you, Leo, plain and simple. I mean people say all the time that they would die for the person they love, but Jim actually did it. What greater testament to true love is there?

 

“That true, kid?”

 

“Yeah, it’s true. Dammit, he’s gonna be insufferable now that he knows this, honey.”

 

Don’t I know it! But also keep in mind what he risked to bring you back, Jim; his medical license and his commission. He was pretty broken when you met each other thanks to his divorce, but just imagine Leo without his medical license. Not a pretty picture.

 

“Never gave it a second thought darlin. My life wouldn’t’ve been worth a damn without him, medical license or no.”

 

“Aww Bones…”

 

My bad for actually thinking the two of you talked about important things like this. So, anyway, that’s our origin story. Your own little version of “You jump, I jump.”

 

“You jump, I jump?”

 

“That’s a Titanic reference Bones, you’ve never seen that movie?”

 

“Nope, any good?”

 

“Is it any good…Sometimes I wonder if you know me at all Bones!”

 

Leo grab a box of Kleenex, Jim you make the popcorn.

“Shouldn’t that be,’ you make the popcorn, Captain?’”


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My go to canon moment is the the theme of the day. Let's just say Jim and Bones get the party started without me.
> 
> "Damn Bones, she's so hot when she's jealous."
> 
> "Mmmm, She's hot all the time, Jim."
> 
> It's a curse, boys...

MCKIRK 30 DAY CHALLENGE  
Day 3. Favorite Canon Go To Scene

 

“She’s not gonna be able ta do it Jim, admit defeat, graciously will ya?”

 

“No way Bonesy, she’s totally gonna be able to pick one moment.”

 

“I’m tellin ya Jim-boy, it’s just not possible to pick one, I can’t even do it.”

 

“Course not Bones, you got no control over your emotions.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Spock.”

 

“No need to get defensive, Bones.”

 

“Well then tell me your favorite canon moment of our lives.”

 

“It was that day in the hangar Bones. We had been friends for three years at the Academy. I got myself beat to hell all the time and you healed me. All those nights you were drunk and angry, I was there to get you through to morning. But those are the kinds of things friends just do for each other. You couldn't go into space without me Bones, admit it.”

 

“You’re right Jim, can’t deny that.”

 

“You never broke a rule Bones, not a single one, but on that day you did. That was when I realized we might have a chance to be together, when you risked everything to get me on board the Enterprise.”

 

“Even when I kept jabbing you with hypos?”

 

“Even then Bones. So spill it, what’s your go-to canon moment?”

 

“Tol’ ya Jim, can’t pick just one. I’ll never forget the first time I looked into those startling blue eyes. I wondered if they were even real at first. Then all those god-dammed nav classes I took so I could sit in on the Kobayashi Maru with you. The day I smuggled you on board the shuttle and I saw the beauty of space for the first time through your eyes. Running through the red jungle of Nibiru with you, ‘cause you were just gonna get your fool self killed if I let you go alone. Unzipping that body bag.”

 

“C’mere Bones, it’s okay.”

 

Hi boys! Jim, why is Leo crying? 

 

“Talkin about your day 3 challenge question, go to canon moments and Bones remembered a bad one.”

 

Guys, I’m sorry. This is my responsibility, you two weren't meant to do the work for me.

 

“We always do all the work for ya darlin.”

 

Hey, there’s my favorite hazel-eyed boy. And yeah you do, can’t argue there. So what’s the final verdict then, what do you think my go to canon moment is?

 

“I can’t narrow it down and Jim thinks it was the day I smuggled him on board the Enterprise.”

 

Come on Leo, guess!

 

“’K, hmmm, gonna go with bringing Jimmy back from the great beyond.”

 

Good guesses, but NOPE, you’re both wrong. It’s that moment when Jim beams back to the Enterprise with Captain Pike. The world is going to hell, Pike is hurt, Spock is on the other transporter pad and Leo, you go right for Jim, shouting out his name and grabbing his arm. Jim’s just as happy to see you, calling out for you and smiling when he sees you run into the room. We all know you were running to Jim, Leo.

 

“A course I was darlin.”

 

“Yeah that was Bones tryin to keep things on the down low.”

 

You weren’t exactly being subtle either, Jim.

 

“Ya think anyone else noticed, honey?”

 

No, Jim I don’t think anyone noticed, I think EVERYONE noticed.

 

“Well it’s go big or go home, right?”

 

Speaking of going big… uhmmm, guys, is there room for me there in the middle of that hug?

 

“Thought you’d never ask darlin.”


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all about fanfic today. Jim and Bones are back for an in-depth literary critique of two masterpieces and we're really hitting the fourth wall today.
> 
> "We've been hittin it all week darlin."
> 
> "Hittin the fourth wall too, Bones..."

MCKIRK 30 DAY CHALLENGE  
Day 4. Favorite Fic

Okay guys here we go, day 4! How’s everyone feeling today?

 

“Why don’t you tell me darlin.”

 

I see you’re coming out swinging Leo.

 

“Pfftt, Bones, she said ‘swinging’”

 

“You’re such an infant, Jim.”

 

Okay boys, focus! So there are a lot of McKirk fics that have tickled my fancy over time. Oddly enough I started with the granddaddy of them all, Switch. I saw a post for the story on my Tumblr dash one day and just started reading it. I was new to the AO3 site and didn't notice the word count, so an hour later when I was still at the beginning of the story, I knew this was going to be something special. A lot of what I know as my head canon came from this story, the biggest of which is calling Leonard, Leo.

 

“Well what did ya call me before, darlin?”

 

Usually Bones, which really should be reserved for Jim or Dr. McCoy, which is kinda formal, you know? I kinda figured the only person who probably called you Leonard was your mother. DeForest Kelley’s McCoy always struck me as a Len, but you don’t. I don’t know. I've had a soft spot for Dr. McCoy for more years than I care to admit, but this story just made me fall in love with you, completely and totally. Leo is a sweet name and it just really fits you.

 

“Awww Peaches, that deserves a cuddle.”

 

“Tick, tock Bones, you gonna let her up for air anytime soon?”

 

You ever notice how handsy he is Jim?

 

“Every day of my life”

 

Anyway, here is the link to Switch, which trust me when I say this, you are going to want to make a cup of something hot and sit down with this masterpiece!! Go read it now!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/168135?view_full_work=true

 

As much as I love Switch, it’s not my favorite McKirk fic.

 

“S’not darlin?”

 

“Nope Bonesy, there’s another one, which made her fall in love with me, HA HA.”

 

You sure you’re okay with this story Jim?

 

“You bettcha. It was hard to read at first, though.”

 

Yeah, I bet it was, but worth it in the end?

 

“Totally was, sweet pea.”

 

“Will one a ya please tell me what this one is about before I burst?”

 

Sorry Leo, and we’re gonna talk later about why you’re not reading my fic recs.

 

“You’re in trouuuuuuuble, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah.”

 

“Darlin are we also gonna talk about how Jim is a toddler in an adult-sized body?”

 

NOPE, he’s all yours Leo. So, this story is called Nineteen Days: A Tale of Coffee, Love and Baseball (not necessarily in that order). It’s an AU story that takes place in my modern day San Francisco. Leo is a barista in a coffee shop and is about to start medical school and Jim is an engineering student, who comes into Leo’s shop one day for a cup of coffee.

 

“Why would that be hard for Jim to read, darlin?”

 

Well, Jim is deaf in this story, Leo.

 

“WHAT? Have you lost what’s left of your Yankee mind? Oh my sweet, holy fuck!”

 

“Bones, s’ok, I promise.”

 

“OKAY, Jim? S’not, okay…”

 

I had a hard time with that idea too Leo, at first. It took me a couple of weeks before I found enough courage to read the story.

 

“Courage?”

 

Yeah Leo, courage. I tend to stay away from stories that have major character deaths because I know how I’m gonna react and blubbing in front of my computer screen isn’t my favorite way to spend free time. Even though no one dies, it is very emotional. Anyway, the story starts with Jim walking into the coffee shop with headphones on and typing on his phone. Leo thinks he’s another one of those guys who’s constantly on Twitter with his mom, who is his only follower. Needless to say he feels like a complete and total ass when Jim hands him his phone with a message that introduces himself and lets Leo know he’s deaf. Of course they are both attracted to each other and Jim keeps coming back into the coffee shop to see Leo. In the meantime, Leo starts to learn ASL so they can talk to each other.

 

“Hmmm, that sounds like somthin I’d do. Jim said you fall in love with him darlin, how so?”

 

It’s totally something you would do Leo. A lot of what we’ve read about Jim paints him as the consummate lothario, promiscuous and not sure if monogamy is ever something he would want or could pull off. In this story, Jim falls for Bones pretty much on sight. All of that confidence we see in the Captain’s chair is present in Jim when he’s with you. Trust me Leo, read this one, you won’t regret it. It’s one of those stories that gives me a lot of happy feels and maybe a happy tear or twenty. Here’s the link:  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1054366/chapters/2110974

 

“I’ll give it a whirl, darlin since ya both seem so keen on it. And I’m, uhhmm, sorry too”

 

Sorry for what Leo?

 

“Gettin so mad and questioning your Yankee mind.”

 

Still fighting the Civil War, huh Leo? “Yankee” is a fightin word to a girl from Boston, ya know.

 

“That’s the War of Northern Aggression to you, missy.” 

 

Well Fiddle-de-de to you, tomorrow is another day.

 

“Bones, what the hell is she talkin about?”

 

“You’ve never seen Gone With The Wind? Unbelievable…”

 

“Guess I’m making popcorn, huh Bones?”

 

I’ll grab the Kleenex!


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're talking about fanart today! The boys have great taste.
> 
> "So do you darlin."
> 
> "She chose us, didn't she Bones"

**MCKIRK 30 DAY CHALLENGE**

**Day 5. Favorite Art**

_Okay guys let’s talk about art!_

“Ya mean like the classic paintin of dogs playin poker, darlin?”

“She means real art Bones, like the Van Gogh’s Starry Night.”

_I gotta say, I’m a bit surprised here guys. I totally thought Jim would be into cult art and Bones would have more cultured taste.”_

“His taste is all in his mouth, sweat pea.”

“Hey now, I don’t hear either of you complainin about my mouth.”

_He’s got us there Jim… I mean fan art. I think that is my favorite thing about Tumblr, so many talented people and their using their abilities to draw pics of the two of you!_

“Ok, darlin, you go first, who is your favorite artist and why?”

_This is Lucy’s Tumblr page_ :  <http://loobeeinthesky.tumblr.com/>

_This is my favorite piece of the two of you from your Academy days:_

 

  _One of you two on board the Enterprise:_

 

_The reasons these are my favorites is that they are so true to life and the detail is incredible._

“Wow, sweat pea, those are incredible. Can I share my favorite?”

_Yeah, go for it Jim!_

This is from: <http://meekobits.tumblr.com/>

 

 

Why is it your favorite Jim?

“I like that it shows Bones takin care of me.”

“I like that you’re wearin one of my shirts to help ya feel better darlin.”

How about you, Leo, do you have a favorite piece to share?

“I do, darlin, this is from the same artist as Jim's pic.”

 

_Why is this your favorite Leo?_

“Cause it’s Jim showin me the beauty of space through his eyes an tryin to help me get over my fear of the black.”

_I love that one a lot too, Leo. The world is an amazing place when I see it through Jim’s eyes._

“Just one of my many services, princess.”

 

 


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Day 6 and for once Jim, Bones and I are in complete agreement!
> 
> "Come on now Pretty, even when we disagree we agree."
> 
> "Darlin, that made NO sense."
> 
> "Couldn't agree more Bonsey!"

**MCKIRK 30 DAY CHALLENGE**

**Day 6. Favorite McKirk Tumblr**

 

_Well this is an easy question!_

“Yes it is, darlin.”

“I am unanimous in this, sweet pea.”

_Of course you are, Captain._

_Okay everyone let’s say it together: **RICECHEX!**_

<http://ricechex.tumblr.com/>

“How we love thee darlin…”

“Let us count the ways.”

_Boys! I didn’t know you liked Elizabeth Barrett Browning._

“Darlin, when you live with an English major, you pick things up.”

_Aww, Leo, bless your heart. That deserves a hug!! Let’s talk about why Ricechex is awesome!_

“She is an AMAZING writer, darlin.”

_Don’t tell me Leo, tell her!_

“You’re an AMAZING writer, darlin!”

_She has also been kind to me when it comes to stuff I’ve written about you two crazy goofballs!_

“She’s a great writer, sweat pea, but she kills us off a lot and that makes you cry. I am SO not okay with your tears, cause your tears lead to my tears.”

_It’s okay Jimmy, it’s just make-believe. You’re always there with a sweet kiss to wipe away my tears._

“What am I, chopped liver? I deal with my share of tears too, darlin. Oh and let’s not forget Ricechex is friendly with our pals John Kennex and Dorian.”

_Indeed she is Leo, yet one more reason to share the Ricechex love!_

“Sweet pea, do you mind if I say something to the lovely Ricechex before we wrap this up?”

_Sure Jim!_

“This is James Tiberius Kirk, Captain of the USS Enterprise. I hereby order you to cease and desist with killing off not only my Chief Medical Officer, Doctor Leonard H. McCoy, but in killing off me as well. If you fail to follow this DIRECT ORDER, retaliation will be swift and sure.”

_Good God Jim, that was harsh_

“I’m with Jim, darlin, I would only be too happy to throw her in our brig if I see so much as one more tear on your pretty face.”

I’m sure they’re just funnin around with you, Ricechex.

**“THE HELL WE ARE!”**


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bones, it's smut time!"
> 
> "When isn't it?"

**MCKIRK 30 DAY CHALLENGE**

**Day 7. What scenario do you picture them in most often?**

 

“You ready for this one Bones, it’s gonna be a lot of fun!”

“I love all the crazy situations she puts us in.”

_Oh do you now, Leo?_

“My favorite is me naked, flat on my back, legs spread while Jim’s, mmmppfff!”

“The way I see it honey, you gotta problem now. You may have shut Bones up with that kiss, but that leaves my mouth free to say annnnnything I want. Oh, honey, giving me the finger is SO 21st century. You too Bones. So let’s see, what is my favorite scenario??”

“Dammit Jim, I was really enjoying that, get back here darlin.”

_No, no, Jim’s right, need to keep my lips free to police this discussion._

“No one’s smuttier than you, honey.”

_JAMES TIBERIUS KIRK, I resent that remark. I’m a lady, well most of the time anyway…_

“Like I was saying about being flat on my back, legs in the air.”

_God help me Leo. Yes okay, yes, I love it when you’re flat on your back and Jim is drilling you into the mattress. BUT and I truly mean this, my favorite moments are when you are just talking to each other, discussing your day, solving a problem, you know, mundane, everyday life situations._

“Why are those your favorite moments, darlin?”

_Because the two of you love each other so much, that even the mundane is special and exciting._

“That’s sweet honey, but let’s get back to talking about sex.”

_I am shocked to hear those words come from your lips, Jim._

“Admit it, that’s the scenario you picture us in the most, riiiiight??”

_You really are such an infant Jim._

“C’mon darlin, you know he’s right…”

Dammit, Leo, yeah, you’re both right.”

“Course I’m right, I’m the captain.”

_OHHHHH God._

“See you’re a natural at writing this stuff, darlin.”

_It hasn’t always been that way. I really struggled with the smut._

“How so, honey?”

_I remember the first time I tried to write a blowjob scene and I just stared at the keyboard typing out each letter in my mind and then I thought, well fuck it, and just started writing. Hell, it’s not like my mother is going to read this. Is she?_

“Hi MOM!”

_JIM…Leo stop laughing._

“Sorry, darlin, just remembering my favorite rim job and wondering if your Mom knows what that is or if she had to look it up on urban dictionary. BOY Howdy!”

_Leonard Horatio McCoy, I officially hate you. Nooo, don’t try to sneak over here and hug me, it’s too late for that. LEO, put me down. Jim? A little help here? Nooo, I didn’t mean tickle me while he hauls me around like a sack of potatoes. Guys, laundry room, please!_

“What’s in the laundry room, darlin?”

_I feel the overwhelming need to scrub out my eyeballs and bleach my brain._


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's favorite quote day!
> 
> "Are you out of your Vulcan mind?"
> 
> "I regret that I have but one life to give for my country."
> 
> "I am the LAW!"
> 
> Guys, favorite fanfic quote...
> 
> "We are the knights who say ni"
> 
> OH brother...

**MCKIRK 30 DAY CHALLENGE**

**Day 8. Favorite Fic Quote**

 

_Good morning boys! Sleep well?_

“We always sleep well when you spend the night, darlin.”

_Gosh you have a big mouth!_

“All the better ta eat you with my dear.”

_OH my sweet holy fuck, Leo... What were we talking about?_

“Favorite fic quote honey.”

_Thanks Jim, who knew YOU’D be the voice of reason here?_

“Figured I owed you one, princess.”

_We’re square now, that’s for sure! Okay, so favorite fic quote. We’re going back to Nineteen days for this one. Here’s the link again for those of you who have not read this AMAZING piece of fic:_

[http://archiveofourown.org/works/1054366?view_full_work=true](../../1054366?view_full_work=true)

“Uhhmm, darlin? Can I stop ya there for a minute?”

_Leo, is what you are about to say completely on topic, above board and clean?_

“Sure is sugar.”

_You may proceed…_

“Remember the other day when we talked ‘bout this fic and I told ya I hadn’t read it yet?”

_Mmm hmm, and I also remember quite well you asking if I had lost my ‘Yankee mind’ for recommending this one._

“I read it last night, darlin and it was as good as ya promised. It was hard a first, thinking about Jim bein deaf an all that he had ta overcome. M’glad I read it. Thanks”

_You are welcome, handsome boy. Now, back to the plot…Problem with this quote is that I wasn’t sure which “day” it’s from, meaning I needed to read the whole thing, again for like the 15 th time_.

“Can’t you just skim, honey?”

_No, this fic has to be taken as a whole, in context you know?_

“You just needed an excuse to read it through again, sugar.”

_True enough. Here’s the scene, Jim and Leo are counting down the hours until their first date. They haven’t been able to see each other in several days because Jim has been away at his brother’s wedding in Iowa and now that he’s back in San Francisco, his work schedule has been crazy. They have been texting instead. The bolded words are text messages from Jim to Bones:_

**Just about to turn out the lights, but I thought you should know what I want to do with you.**

Holding his breath, he grips the phone with both hands, staring fixedly at the screen as he waits. He doesn't notice the bus fly past his stop just as the text alert chimes and a single word appears.

**Everything.**

“This is a looooong fic sugar, why is this your favorite quote?”

_Obviously when you look at this quote on its own you’re probably thinking Jim is talking about sex. But when you read it in the context of the story, Jim literally means he wants to do everything with Leo.  Everything that is part and parcel of a lifetime spent together. This line takes my breath away and makes me hope and dream._

“We’re right here with you, princess.”

“Boy are we ever, darlin.”


	9. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 3am, I must be lonely...
> 
> "Nah, darlin we're right here, aren't we Jim?"
> 
> "Jim?"
> 
> "Dammit, Jim!"

**MCKIRK 30 DAY CHALLENGE**

**Day 9. Favorite AU Scenario**

 

“Sugar, it’s 3am, what’re you doin up?”

_Can’t sleep, Leo._

“S’on ya mind?”

_AU fics…_

“Seriously darlin?”

_My mind is a strange and wonderful place!_

“Guys, s’the middle of the night why is my bed cold an empty?”

_Dammit Jim, did we wake you up?_

“Mmm hmm, what’s wrong?”

_Nothing’s wrong, just trying to think of my favorite AU scenario._

“Shoulda woke me up sooner, that’s easy.”

_It is?_

“Yup, you LIVE for crossover stories, how bout that one where there’s some kinda transporter malfunction and I end up in Joe Dredd’s world? That is one intense guy! Heart of gold though…”

_JIM! Yes, that’s a great one! There’s also a lot of Reaper/Bones fic out there, which is fascinating, the idea of immortality and you of course being the love of John Grimm’s life._

“I’m a big fan a those myself, darlin. They start out dark and get a lot brighter by the end.”

“Hey, she doesn’t call me Sunshine for nothin Bones!”

Don’t forget about the crossovers that include John Kennex and Dorian, sugar. I know how close you are with those two.

_I love those two, can’t deny that Leo. I read an amazing fic last week where John died, which killed me but Dorian, who is an android and can theoretically live forever moves to Georgia to look after John’s niece and nephew. Of course the nephew turns out to be a great-great grandfather of one Leonard H. McCoy. Dorian follows him into Starfleet and has changed his name to M’Benga. They end up on the Enterprise together, where Dorian saves Leo’s life, but is irreparably damaged himself. The last scene was of Dorian meeting up with John in heaven and John suggesting they go for noodles. It was a heartbreaker._

“Gettin real sick of tears, honey.”

_It’s all in good fun Jim and hey, it shows how much I care about you guys. What about other fics that just include the two of you?_

“Darlin, there’s one set back in high school where the Enterprise crew are all life guards at a YMCA.”

Great Leo, now he’s doing the YMCA dance in buff…

“What about the one where I’m a firefighter and Bones is an EMT?”

_I love that one Jim! I’ve been trying to remember the name of it all morning long_.

“C’mon darlin, we’ve done enough damage here, let’s bundle you off to bed.”

“Boooones, now I’m wide awake.”

“B’lieve it or not I know a cure for that.”

_You do?_

“A course I do darlin, trust me, I’m a doctor…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I have to thank you all SO much for all of the comments you have about this challenge. It means a lot that you take the time to write! Plus I am over the moon that so many of you are enjoying the concept of these little chats with Jim and Bones. I'd let them thank you themselves, but I would prefer not to give them bigger heads than they already have...
> 
> "I heard that darlin!"
> 
> "Perpetually big HEADS Bones..."


	10. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're talking AU scenarios that we'd love to see written!
> 
> "Captain's Log, Stardate 2254.3, Delta Vega day 10, still no sign of the man-eating ice bugs. Snow is heavy, visibility non existent."
> 
> "No sign of hope either darlin and it's colder than a witch's..."
> 
> Welcome to Massachusetts in February boys!

**MCKIRK 30 DAY CHALLENGE**

**Day 10. Fic you wish someone would write for this ship.**

 

_Hey guys!_

“Mornin princess, what’s with the hat and wooly socks?”

_Jim, remember that time Spock marooned you on Delta Vega? Well Massachusetts looks an awful like that today, well minus the giant man-eating bugs…I think._

“Hey darlin, blue is definitely your color.”

_Leo, are you referring to my hat or to my lips?_

“Mmm, hat darlin, the lips are an easy enough fix. C’mere”

_Charmer! So guys, there are a lot of fic writers out there who put you two in a lot of crazy scenarios. From fics set back at the academy to the two of you being mermaids, erm mermen, rather. But, my question is this…has anyone ever asked the two of you what situations you would like to see written about you?_

“Mermen, honey?”

_Yup Jim, mermen. Although to be honest, I’ve not read those yet._

“Good question darlin, you’re right, no one’s asked me before what kinda stories I would like to see written.”

_I’m all ears Leo!_

“Don’t sell yourself short darlin! How about a Civil War era story? Jim is a dashing Captain from a regiment of _Yankee_ soldiers and I’m the brilliant, young country doctor who saves my enemy and falls in love with him.”

_Leaves a funny taste in your mouth to say the word Yankee, huh?_

“Maybe, but you’re a _Yankee_ and I like you just fine, sugar.”

_Gee thanks, I think. So you’re looking at a Gone with the Wind scenario, of sorts?_

“Watchin the movie th’other day inspired me. Although m’thinkin more like North and South.

_I really like that idea Leo!_

“Thought you might! Hop to it, darlin.”

_I’ll add it to the list of ideas floating around in my memory palace. How about you Jim? Any scenarios you’d like to find yourself starring in?_

“What about in a psych ward? I’m the devastatingly handsome, yet wrongly committed patient and I need to convince Bones of my sanity.”

“Ya’d have a hard time convincin me a that now darlin.”

“You think that’s funny sweat pea?”

_Jim, it’s just, pppffttt…sorry, so sorry._

“Oh nice job Bones, now she’s got the giggles.”

_No, haha, I’m fine now, oh yikes…We could wrap him up in a straight jacket and a muzzle like Hanibal Lecter. Imagine those possibilities Leo!_

“We could watch movies and actually HEAR the dialogue.”

_He wouldn’t hog all the popcorn!_

“Or throw it at us, darlin.”

_What are you looking for Leo?_

“M’keys, gonna run out and buy a straightjacket now, maybe get two just in case he gnaws through the first one.”

“Funny, Bones, your fuckin hilarious. Let’s see how funny you are without blowjobs, or rim jobs or hand jobs, or…or…”

_Snow jobs, put-up jobs, inside jobs, Steve Jobs?_

“How ‘bout day job, dirty job, asleep on the job, darlin?”

“That’s it!  I’m done talking to both of you”

“That’s the spirit Jim, quiet blowjobs it is.”


	11. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day and by pure, happy coincidence we're talking about marriage! 
> 
> "I've got a heart-on for ya princess!"
> 
> "They don't call me 'Bones' for nothin darlin!"
> 
> Happy Valentine's day guys!

**MCKIRK 30 DAY CHALLENGE**

**Day 11. Do they get married? Who proposed to who?**

 

_Hello! I’m glad it’s just you and I right now. See I have a problem. I’m supposed to sit down and discuss this marriage question with Jim and Bones, but they are both being kinda cagey with me. They have been very excited to sit and chat about every other topic over the last ten days, but I can’t get either of them to commit to this discussion. Which I guess is pretty fricken ironic considering the topic._

_See, I’m a firm believer that love is love. You should be able to marry whomever, so long as both parties are of age, are both consenting and aren’t related to each other. We have a real problem in this country with war, poverty, unemployment and women not making salaries equal to those of their male counterparts. Do we really need to debate the issues of love and family? Imagine what would happen if all of the people who picket gay weddings, pride marches and parades would put that energy and those resources toward raising the minimum wage? It’s just a thought…_

“Hey princess, sorry I’m late. Happy Valentine’s Day”

_Hi Jim. Happy Valentine’s day. You okay? You’re looking a little pale._

“I’m fine just nervous.”

_Nervous about what? Talking about the marriage question? Jim, you have nothing to be nervous about._

“Why, did Bones confide something in you about this?”

_No, and if he did, I couldn’t tell you anyway, But no, he hasn’t said anything._

“So why shouldn’t I be nervous?”

_This isn’t like you at all, Oh Captain, my Captain._

“Yeah well, this is a big topic and it’s an important day, you know?”

_You mean because it’s Valentine’s Day?_

“Hmm, yeah, that’s it.”

_Jim, what’s in your pocket that you keep fiddling with?_

“Same thing I always fiddle with honey.”

_Jiiiim! Oh, God, is that a?_

“A what, honey?”

_A ring in your pocket?_

“Maaaaaybe.”

_JIM! Seriously, today? You’re gonna…today??_

“Why do you think I haven’t wanted to talk about this topic? Didn’t want to spoil the surprise.”

_Awesome Jim, just awesome!_

“Do you wanna see it?”

_NO!! Leo should be the first person to see it._

“Damn, he’s home, gotta brush my teeth or something, be right back.”

“Hey darlin, where’s Jim.”

_He’s in the bathroom._

“Good, I gotta show ya somethin.”

_OH my God Leo, is that a ring box in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?_

“Yeah, it’s a ring box.”

_Don’t show me, Jim should be the first to see it._

“Sorry I wasn’t here to talk with ya about the marriage question, darlin.”

_Are you kidding me Leo, you just did. Call me tomorrow, let me know what he says, okay?_

“Wait, you’re leavin?”

_I am, but I am counting on details later._

“Wish me luck.”

_Always._


	12. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit late today, but Jim and Bones are gonna let you know just why that is!!
> 
> "Are we ever, darlin!"

**MCKIRK 30 DAY CHALLENGE**

**Day 12. Favorite Screen caps**

 

_We’re coming to you a little late today, boys would either one of you care to tell everyone why that is??_

**“WE’RE GETTING MARRIED!!!!!”**

_Hahaha! Congrats guys, yesterday was the best day ever!_

“It sure was darlin!”

“Couldn’t have done it without your help, princess.”

_Aww, thanks guys! Today, we’re talking about pictures and you both know that I am a Memory Keeper, so I have boatloads to share!_

“Please tell me that you’re not gonna share the derpy pics of us.”

_Come on Jim, those are my MOST favorite of all!_

“Maybe just one, darlin.”

 _Okay fine, I’ll behave. SO, without further ado, pictures please!!_

"Darrrrrrlin!"

_Come on Leo! I love this one, you're goin off on ills of space, disease and danger, blah, blah, blah and Jim is like FML!_

"This is a great one Bones, she's got ya there!"

 

 

_I love this one where Jim's gotta plan and Leo's trying figure out how many regens Jim's gonna need!_

"Great pic, darlin, I like this one."

 

"This is my favorite, princess!"

_Mine too Jim!_

"Course it is, I'm jumpin off a cliff, what could be more safe?"

"It turned out fine Bones."

"Fine, he says, it turned out fine."

_You're still in one piece Leo! How about you, Jim, you got a favorite pic to share?_

 

_Why is this your favorite, Jim?_

“Cause I know no matter how much Bones likes to bitch about how busy he is, he’ll always be there for me.”

“That why you’ve got that smile on ya face darlin?”

"Well that and you're so fuckin hot when your annoyed at me."

_What about you Leo, do you have a favorite pic?_

__

 

"Purely gratuitous wet suit shot!"

_You'll hear no complaints from me on that one Leo! Oh and in closing, I only have this to say:_

__

 

"I love this darlin."

"Me too, Bones!"

 

 


	13. Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're talking babies and baby names today!
> 
> ...Wait, no witty comeback Jim?
> 
> "Too easy, honey."
> 
> "You're telling me darlin!"

**MCKIRK 30 DAY CHALLENGE**

**Day 13. Do you think they will have kids? What are their names?**

_Well this is an interesting question in light of recent developments! Oh and in case you’re just joining us here, Jim and Bones got engaged on Valentine’s Day!_

“C’mon darlin, quit cooing like a mother hen.”

 “Let her coo all she wants Bones, this is awesome!”

“Fine, you win, tell me where your head is here on this question darlin.”

_Honestly, Leo, I cannot imagine either one of you without a baby in your arms. A sweet little boy with Jim’s eyes and your dimples! Maybe a little girl with spit curls and your beautiful hazel eyes._

“I like the sound of that princess! Do you mean twins or two babies at different times?”

_I love the idea of twins keeping you both on your toes!_

“What would you name them darlin?”

Hmmm, the little boy would be a “J” name to take after Jim, like Jackson, Jameson or Jacob. The little girl, I would name Jade, another “J” name but named in honor of you Leo, for the color of her eyes!

“That’s real sweet darlin.”

_How about you Jim, what do you think?_

“I want a whole boatload of kids. Both natural and adopted. My home life wasn’t all that great and I want the opportunity to give back with a family of our own.”

“Dammit Jim, stop makin me cry.”

_Awww, Leo. How about you?_

“I like the idea of a houseful of kids too. I would want one boy named David after my father and the rest we could choose together.”

“You’re available to babysit, right princess?”

_For a modest fee boys…_


	14. Day 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're giving good head today, headcanon that is!
> 
> "Worst joke ever honey!"
> 
> "Darlin no, just....no!"

**MCKIRK 30 DAY CHALLENGE**

**Day 14. Accepted Headcanon**

 

“Darlin, I’m still a little confused about headcanon, can you explain it again.”

_Sure thing Leo! Headcanon is a part of a story that is not canon, but that I or the rest of the fandom believe is true in our own heads. Like the idea that you and Jim were roommates at the Academy. We have no proof that you lived together, but most of us, myself included think it is so._

“Of course we lived together Princess, even our first year at the Academy when we didn’t live together, we still lived together.”

“Ya mean you crashed at my dorm, ate all my left over pizza and drank all my beer, Jim.”

“That’s what I said Bones, we lived together.”

“What an infant. So darlin, tell me some of your other headcanons.”

_When you work overnight shifts at the hospital and Jim is back in the dorm alone, he sleeps with your pillow. The pillow smells like your aftershave and he snuggles with it against his chest. When you come home from your shift tired and grumpy, you’re pretty pissed off to find your pillow missing and you figure Jim is pulling some prank, but then you see him laying on his side, his face resting on your pillow, the way it would rest on your chest if you were laying next to him and you can’t help but smile at Jim. You gently pry his arms from around the pillow, ruffle his hair to soothe him back to sleep and make your way to your own bed._

“Wow darlin, I love that idea.”

“Wish I had thought to do that, Bones. Do you have any more princess?”

_Sure do. Being that you are of a superstitious nature, Jim, you took to wearing one of Bones’ t-shirts under your uniform on exam days at the Academy. It’s his favorite Ole Miss shirt that Bones has had since med school. Of course, Leo discovers it missing one day and assumes you have it or have hidden it or have lost it, so when he sees you wearing it as you change out of your uniform during finals week, he’s pretty pissed off at you.  That is until you explain that you need Bones with you on important days and since he couldn’t sit next to you during exams, this was the next best thing. Leo’s response to you was that you’d better wash it before you returned it to him. Jim was of course wearing the Ole Miss shirt when he passed the Kobayashi Maru even though you were there with him Leo, he also had it on the day of the disciplinary hearing and it was under his command gold when he stepped onto the bridge for the first time as Captain of the Enterprise._

“Are you serious darlin? I love the thought of that!”

“That one’s actually true Bones…I wasn’t wearing the Ole Miss shirt, but I used to wear your white t-shirts, the ones with LHM printed on the tags.”

“Shit Jim, you knew that I wrote my initials on my clothes?”

“Hell yeah, I did your laundry often enough Bones.”

“We’re gonna talk about this later, Jim! Peaches, please tell me you have one of these about me?”

_Yeah, of course I do, Leo. On nights when you were feeling particularly homesick you would sit on the floor at the foot of your dorm bed, a bottle of cheap bourbon in one hand, with your knees pulled up to your chest. You would play the old version of “Georgia On My Mind” by Ray Charles and cry about all that you were forced to walk away from. You had these personal pity parties when you knew Jim would be out for the night, that is until the one night Jim came home early. He could hear the music and you crying from the doorway to your room and he walks over to you, gallantly offers you his hand and asks if he can have this dance. You think he’s messing with you and you bat his hand away. He reaches back down and asks you again. Sooo, you get up and Jim pulls you into his arms. He is leading so your feet get a little tangled at first and maybe some of that is bourbon’s fault. Finally you find a rhythm together and Jim starts to sing the lyrics of the song in a deep-bluesy voice._

“My God, darlin.”

_Boys don’t cry, it’s okay!_

“That’s pretty neat, Bones. I like that a lot! Got anymore?”

_Now Bones is not a particularly religious man, but one day when he was out with his father visiting a sick neighbor, he overheard his father saying a prayer over the man, as he dies, “Heart of Jesus, once in agony, have mercy on the dead. Amen.” This stuck with Leo throughout his life and when he suffered the loss of his first patient on the operating table, found himself repeating this simple prayer. It brought no comfort to Leo, who felt there still should have been something he could have done to save the patient. Bones continued to say this prayer over the bodies of all he lost, including the day he unzipped a body bag to see the face of his best friend and lover._

“STOP darlin. Holy fuck, stop right there, my heart can’t take this anymore.”

_Sorry Leo._

“How did you know I say a prayer for the patients I’ve lost?”

_Just a feeling Leo. You’re that kind of doctor. Your care for your patients doesn’t stop when their heart does…_


	15. Day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well we're talking about who hogs the blankets and it's all in good fun, right guys?
> 
> ....Leo? Jim?
> 
> All in good fun!

**MCKIRK 30 DAY CHALLENGE**

**Day 15. Who’s the blanket hog in the relationship?**

 

_Guys, I’m not sure I should be in on this conversation._

“Why not darlin, the answer is simple, it’s Jim, a course.”

“Now hold on just one dammed minute Bones.”

_See, this is why I think I should just excuse myself now…_

“You’re not goin anywhere princess, I need you on my side.”

_Oh brother…_

“She’s gonna take my side Jim, hands down.”

_I’m not taking anyone’s side…_

“Dammit Jim, you know it’s you.”

“Oh sure, Mr. Freeze.  You turn into an icicle when the temperature drops below 70 degrees”

_Uhhmm, guys?_

“Aren’t you forgetting yourself there, butterfly boy?”

“Butterfly boy? What the hell does THAT mean, Bones?”

_Fuck me sideways guys, enough! Leo, why do you think Jim is the cover hog and what does it have to do with butterflies?_

“He can’t fall asleep unless the blankets are wrapped around his shoulders and when he turns over in the night, he takes the covers with him.”

_Which of course wakes you up because you’re cold?_

“Yeah darlin, a course it does.”

_Jim? Your turn._

“Okay, maybe I do cocoon in the blankets…”

_There’s nothing wrong with that Jim._

“Yeah tell that to him.”

_Leo can hear me too, Jim._

“Yeah well Bones is yanker.”

_Haha, oh mercy.  A what Jim?_

“He’s a yanker, he yanks the covers back, really hard.”

_OH, I see, I was thinking wanker, but that’s something else entirely._

“Yeah so he yanks the covers back and then I’m cold.”

_I guess there’s only one solution to this problem._

“What’s that darlin?”

_Separate beds, of course! Like Lucy and Ricky!_

“Are you out of your _Yankee_ mind darlin?”

“Over my dead body, Bones.”


	16. Day 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gettin real sick of the snow darlin."
> 
> Join the club, Leo!
> 
> "I'm still bored!"
> 
> Do you want to build a snowman?

**MCKIRK 30 DAY CHALLENGE**

**Day 16. Favorite fluffy imagined moment?**

 

“I’m sooo bored.”

“God, you’re an infant Jim, power’s only been out for an hour.”

“Tell us a story princess.”

_A story, Jim?_

“Yeah a nice story about Bones’n me.”

_Oh, you mean something fluffy?_

“I love fluffy stories, but you gotta promise not to tell anyone, ‘k honey?”

_That’ll be our little secret Jim. Leo, are you in the mood for a story too?_

“Sure darlin, but let me fix up the fire a bit before you start.”

_It’s another rainy night in San Francisco. Enough rain already, Jim thinks as he stares out the window looking for the familiar form of his roommate. He’s already set the table, twice now since he wasn’t quite satisfied with the way it looked the first time. “C’mon Bones, where are you, it’s really late.” Jim sighed, then moved his shaking hands to the cold glass of the window. Bones’ shift at the hospital should have ended at 11pm, but with the rain came accidents and Jim wasn’t surprised that he was late getting back. It was past 1am now and Jim was getting a bit worried. “Of course it had to rain tonight…tonight of all nights.” Jim had spent the last two weeks planning this evening; researching the menu, how he would say what he had been holding back for the last two years. He’d spent hours in front of their bathroom mirror practicing, “I love you Bones….love you man… God I fucking love you Bones.” He said the words again and again even though the words had taken up permanent residence in his heart years ago, he was still getting used the way they felt in his mouth, on his tongue._

_Finally he saw the huddled form of Dr. Leonard McCoy walking quickly toward the front door of their building. Jim went to the oven, pulled out the lasagna and dished out two servings. He also grabbed the salad out of the fridge. He ordered the lights down to 10% and lit the candles on the table. Everything was ready, except Jim. He couldn’t keep the tremor out of his hands, so he shoved them behind his back and into his pockets.  He could hear the soft beeps of Bones entering his security code and the swoosh as the door opened on the dripping form of his best friend._

_“Jim, what’s all this?”_

_“Dinner Bones. It’s been a long day.”_

_“You made all of this for me?”_

_“For us Bones.”_

_“Jim I don’t understand.”_

_“There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you and it can’t wait any longer.”_

_“Okay Jim, somethin the matter, should I be worried?”_

_“Uhmmm, maybe, I don’t know. Bones, I-”_

_“Jim, what is it? You’re feeling a bit warm, I’ll get my bag.”_

_“Bones, no. I’m fine, I’m not sick, least not physically. I love you Bones. I think I have from the very beginning.”_

_“Well fuck me blue, Jimmy. Y’finally figured it out, did ya?”_

_“What? Y-you knew?”_

_“A course I knew darlin, was just waitin for you to come to that conclusion on your own.”_

_“Bones…”_

_“Yeah, yeah, I love you too, kid.”_


	17. Day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've got an angst warning for you guys!
> 
> "Bring it on princess!"
> 
> "Piece a cake darlin!"

**MCKIRK 30 DAY CHALLENGE**

**Day 17. Favorite angsty imagined moment?**

 

“C’mon princess, we need another story.”

_Make me another s’more and I’ll try to think of something, Jim._

“It’s gotta be an angsty story darlin.”

_I hate the idea of writing angst, but it always seems to happen without me seeing it coming._

“Do us all a favor and don’t kill anyone.”

_Sure thing Jim!_

“Oh and make sure neither of us is a drunk asshole darlin.”

“Or a cheater.”

_Guys, what else is there to be angsty about if I can kill you, get you drunk or stick you in someone else’s bed._

“That’s why you’re the brilliant writer, darlin!”

_Bite me, Leo, seriously…OW! Dammit! Not literally._

“Seems like I’m the only one here bein literary at all, darlin,”

_It was a dark and stormy night…_

“Serisouly princess?”

_NO!  Come on, give me more credit than that…I think._

_“Maybe if you kept your dick in your pants we wouldn’t be havin this discussion.”_

_“That’s what this is about Bones, you think I’m cheating on you?”_

_“Christ on the cross Jim, I know what I saw.”_

_“So then tell me what you ‘think’ you saw.”_

_“Fuck off Jim.”_

_“No Bones, I’m not gonna make it that easy for you. If you want me gone you’re gonna have to give me a reason to go, instead of this pushing me away cause your scared bullshit.”_

_“S-scared…the fuck do I hav’ta be scared of?”_

_“You want a list Bones? How about trust Bones, huh? How about commitment? Love? Marriage?”_

_“Please Jim, the only time those words cross your mind is when they’re answers to crossword clues.”_

_“Oh really Bones?”_

_“Yeah, really Jim. You wouldn’t know commitment if it sat on y’face and wiggled.”_

_Jim’s face fell. “Maybe not Bones.” He walked from the kitchen and into their bedroom returning a moment later holding something tightly in his fist. He placed a small box down on the table and looked up at Bones, tears in his brilliant blue eyes._

_“What’s this?”_

_“It’s what you think you saw today, Bones. Me in a jewelry store, laughing and having the time of my life with Gaila.”_

_“’M not openin that box to see what you bought her, Jim.”_

_“It’s not for her Bones.”_

_“Well then I don’t want to see what you bought some other faceless, satisfied lover.”_

_“You can’t possibly be this thick Bones, open the damn box.”_

_Leo reached down and snatched the small box off the table. He could feel the silky velvet rub against his fingers, and was scared to death to open the box and see what it contained. He didn’t know if he was more scared of the item inside being for someone else of for himself. Leo opened the box and what he saw took his breath away. It was a platinum wedding band.  All he could do was look up at Jim, his mouth hanging open. Leo had no words for this moment._

_“Look at the inscription Bones.”_

_“It’s the infinity symbol, Jim.”_

_“Still think I don’t know anything about commitment Bones?” He walked toward the door, grabbing his jacket. “I don’t know what hurts more Bones, that you don’t trust me as far as you could throw me or that you think it’s in me to hurt you.”_

_“Where’re you goin Jim, we gotta talk about this.”_

_“Bye Bones.”_

_The end…_

“WHAT?? OH NO, darlin, you can’t leave it like that.”

_Of course I can Leo, you said it needed to be angsty, so it is!_

“Thank you princess.”

_For what Jim?_

“For giving me the white hat.”

_Anytime Jimmy!_


	18. Day 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're talking pet peeves today.
> 
> "If your pet peeve is pets, is it a pet-pet peeve?"
> 
> "Seriously, Jim?"

**MCKIRK 30 DAY CHALLENGE**

**Day 18. Pet peeve of either person about the other?**

 

_Well here’s another discussion I wish I were miles away from._

“How bad can it be honey, we all know how perfect I am!”

_You’re off to a bad start, Captain James Tiberius perfect hair…_

“Yeah, darlin his delusions of grandeur are a definite pet peeve.”

“How can they be delusions if they come true? I was the youngest person ever given a Captaincy in the history of Starfleet.”

_We know Jim…Oh God, how we know._

“OH! So you’re gonna say that’s your pet peeve, honey?”

_NO, no, no. This is between you and Leo, I am here to observe and moderate…. And possibly duck and cover.”_

“And goad and take sides…”

_Jim, when do I ever take sides?_

“She’s gotta point Jim. But seriously, I think the hamper is my biggest pet peeve.”

_The hamper?_

“Yeah, when Jim takes off his clothes he throws them in the direction of the hamper, but never in it.”

_Well hell, that’s not so bad Jim!_

“Hmmm, maybe. Well Bones makes me eat too many vegetables.”

“How can you say keepin y’healthy is a pet peeve? Dammit Jim. Jus’ tryin to keep y’around longer. Though God knows why, so annoyin, actin like a five year old all the time, makin messes and not cleanin up after y’self.”

“Oh, I’m a five year old am I? Well you’re the one who acts like an old man all the damn time.”

“I may be an old man, but I don’t leave glops of toothpaste in the bathroom sink.”

“No but you always make me sleep on the wet spot.”

_Uhm, guys?_

“And that’s worse than gettin drooled on all night darlin?”

“I don’t drool!”

“Th’hell if you don’t Jimmy.”

“Yeah, well you snore like a hibernating bear.”

_Boys?_

“You leave the toilet seat down, Bones.”

_That’s me Jim._

“Well fine, that’s my pet peeve about you then.”

_How thou dost wound me, James._

“Leave her outta this Jim-boy, she’s not the one who burns water when she cooks.”

“That was one time and you distracted me Bones.”

“Oh and t’other times Jim, the black cupcakes, the blackened meatloaf? Who y’gonna blame for that?”

“Fine, I can’t cook for shit, but at least I don’t sing in the shower.”

“Cause y’can’t sing for shit either Jim.”

“Oh and you can? You sound like a constipated frog when you sing.”

“Like a constipated fro- why you little…Well you do that stupid thing with your pinkie finger when you drink outta glasses.”

“Well excuuuuuse me for having culture.”

“Culture Jim, y’call that culture? I’ve got more culture in my back tooth.”

“If you mean that cheesy velvet painting of dogs playing poker then yeah, you’re loaded with culture.”

_Guys! I’ll just see you tomorrow…_


	19. Day 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I'm gonna say is that you should all be thankful for YouTube, so I don't have to sing these songs to you!
> 
> "Aw, you mean no more off-key warblin darlin?"
> 
> "Takes one to know one, Bones!"

**MCKIRK 30 DAY CHALLENGE**

**Day 19. Accepted OTP song?**

 

“This is gonna be a sappy day, darlin.”

I think so too, Leo! Music is so powerful in the way that it can transport you back to a certain place or time and make you feel emotions as strong as they day they happened.

“Let’s hear your kick ass picks, honey!”

_Well here’s a surprise, I can’t pick just one. My feel good song for you guys is Night Train by Jason Aldean._ <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-PLgUlRVLZE>

“I love that song too, darlin! ‘specially the line, “Got a moon and a billion stars…” That always reminds me of Jim.”

“I know you honey, you got something angsty in there.”

_How about a break up song with hope?   Look at You, by Big and Rich_ <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tVcmrGCzZL8> _I love the line, “Baby when I look at you with them baby blues cutting right through me.” Lots of angst there!_

“We both know that’s not the only ammo in the angst gun darlin…”

_Don’t make me do this Leo, please._

“C’mon peaches, we’re right here, hit us with the big one.”

_I hate you both, just getting that out there now. Break up song is Say Something, by A Great Big World._ [ _http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VVgixOjGhVU_ ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VVgixOjGhVU) _Dammit, guys, the first time I heard this song I was driving in the car, alone thankfully, cause I started crying.  It just broke my heart. That line, “Anywhere, I would have followed you,” reminds me of Leo and how he would have traveled the galaxy with you even though the thought of it scared the absolute fuck out him and how god dammed sad it would be to LOSE a love like that._

“That’s a rough one for sure darlin. C’mon group hug.”

“Can I tell you my song honey?”

_Sure Jim!_

“It’s Marry Me by Train. Man, I love that song, it’s sappy and it just reminds me Bones!” <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghZt2cILcCU>

“I love that song too darlin.”

_C’mon guys, now you’re makin me weepy again! Great song Jim! How about you Leo?_

“I have a bunch, like Dock of the Bay, “I left my home in Georgia, headed for the ‘Frisco Bay…Sittin here resting my Bones and this loneliness won’t leave me alone… And then there’s Georgia On My Mind, which you mention t’other day darlin. I think my song for Jimmy and me is Georgia Rain by Trisha Yearwood. <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9uFWZqME7A> Hell, it’s about young love and havin sex in a truck durin a rainstorm, what’s not to love?

_Love that song Leo!_

“Me too Bones!”


	20. Day 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is shameless, self-promotion at its finest! I am so ashamed of myself, except that I'm NOT!
> 
> "I agree, darlin!"
> 
> "Me THREE!!!"
> 
> OH, brother...

**MCKIRK 30 DAY CHALLENGE**

**Day 20. One other person likely to join in a threesome?**

  
_Guys, I’m blushing and we haven’t even started yet._

“C’mon darlin this is gonna be a lot of fun!”

“Yeah Bones, lots of dirty, hot, sweaty fun!”

“See here’s the thing darlin, we talk about this a lot!”

_Seriously Leo? You and Jim talk a lot about threesomes?_

“You bet your sweet ass we do, honey!”

“The answer is unanimous Peaches.”

_Well, you gonna keep me waiting all night? Spill it!_

“It’s you darlin!”

_NO!_

“ **YES!** ”

_Guys, it can’t be me…_

“A course it can, we agreed sugar.”

“Why the hell can’t it be you honey? It sure as fuck isn’t Spock!”

_You have NO idea how many people you are disappointing there Jim!_

“Yeah, well we chose you, so you it is!”

“Who would you have chosen darlin?”

“C’mon Bones, she’s gonna say Scotty or Chekov.”

_Actually, I’m not Jim. I would pick someone AU, like Joe Dredd or John Kennex or Reaper._

“I’m sensing a pattern here Bones…”

_You asked, I answered._

“C’mon darlin, y’wouldn’t want to disappoint us now would ya?”

_Leo, I-_

“Princessss.”

_Okay, fine, you win, I surrender!_

“That’s the spirit darlin!”


	21. Day 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let your freak flag fly boys!!

**MCKIRK 30 DAY CHALLENGE**

**Day 21. Any kinks they indulge in? (I already know the answer to this for most of you.)**

 

“Why are you still in bed darlin?”

_Go ‘way Leo._

“Princess, c’mon time to rise and shine and get kinky.”

_Oh God, Jim!_

“Yeah, just like that baby.”

_Seriously guys?_

“OH! I get it, y’hidin in here to avoid the topic of the day, huh darlin?”

_I definitely shouldn’t be involved in this discussion guys, this is your own private business. Not mine._

“OH puh-LEASE, baby cakes, this topic is your bread and butter… well so to speak, we haven’t done any food play yet.  When is that comin up?”

_Jimmmmmm!_

“Perfectly valid question, darlin. I’d also like to know when Jimmy’s gonna tie me up.”

_Tie you up, Leo?!_

“Don’ go actin like this is the first time you’ve ever heard about this darlin. I see the tarnish on that halo”

_“How would you like to be tied up Leo? To the headboard? Spread eagle? Hogtied? Roped like a steer? Shibari?_

“Hot damn princess, ALL of the above.”

“She’s not messin around Jim.”

_Nope, the cuffs are off now! Ahem, so whose gonna be brave enough to admit to Daddy kink, boys?  Hmmmm? Boooooys? Good little boys answer questions directed to them. Ah, two hands in the air. Good boys!_

“Holy fuck Jim, maybe we shoulda let her sleep?”

_You should have let me sleeeeep! Wait, where have I heard that before???  Anywho, blindfolds, earplugs, other forms of sensory deprivation??? Ahhh, of course Leo!_

_Gags? Really Jim??  Hmmm, I’ll remember that one…_

“She’s getting scarier by the second Bones.”

“Ya want me to gag you Jimmy? Christ on a cracker.”

_Public play?? OH GOD, twin blushes…have you done this bef- Wait, no, I really don’t really need to know. Stop nodding your heads at me guys. Just, uhmm, just don’t get arrested, huh? Yikes…_

“What else Jim?”

“Uhmm well, how about role playing, Bones?”

“What kinda thing d’ya have in mind?”

“You know like you’re the landlord and my rent is late…or you’re a male stripper and I’m a client?”

“We can do that Jim.”

“Yeah?”

“Sure thing darlin.”

“What about you Bones?”

“Well how ‘bout spankin, Jim?”

“You want me to spank you Bones? Seriously? Muuuuuutherfucker, that is so damn hot Bones.”

_I think you both are doing well enough in this discussion without me, so scram and let me go back to sleep, ‘k?_

“’K darlin, but promise you won’t come runnin if you hear strange noises.”

_OHHHH GOD! OUT now, both of you!_


	22. Day 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're getting touchy-feely today!
> 
> "Darlin, we're touchy-feely everyday."

**MCKIRK 30 DAY CHALLENGE**

**Day 22. What would the other do without their partner?**

“I’m confused about this question darlin.”

_Confused Leo?_

“Yeah, does it mean what would I do without Jimmy if he were out for the afternoon or what would I do if he weren’t in my life at all?”

_Good question, I would say the latter simply because it’s harder. Plus I know what you would do if you had an afternoon to yourself._

“Oh yeah?”

_Yeah, you’d sit and enjoy the quiet, with a nice tumbler of expensive bourbon and a stack of totally boring medical journals._

“Y’probably right darlin.”

“What would I do without Bones for an afternoon, honey?”

_Drive me absolutely bat-shit crazy Jim??_

“Oh you mean more bat-shit crazy than you already are?”

_Touche, el Capitan!_

“Play nice kids…”

_Hit it Leo, what would you do without Jim?_

“I’d probably be a full-fledged alcoholic by now darlin.”

_I respectfully disagree Doc! Try again._

“Damn but you’re pushy. ‘K, hmmm. I would have stumbled my way through the Academy somehow. Found myself a nice shrink to work on the aviophobia or petitioned my heart out for an Earth posting. Why dontcha think I would have become a miserable drunk?”

_You’re too strong for that Leo. You did the single hardest thing a child can do when you helped your father pass on in peace. You got on that shuttle to San Francisco by yourself. It scared the fuck out of you, but you did it anyway. You got over your divorce on your own, in your own time. You risked everything by smuggling your best friend on board the Enterprise…Do I really need to go on, because I can! You are, quite simply the strongest person I know Leo. Truth be told I wish I could be more like you._

“Aww, darlin.”

“She’s right Bones.

_And what about you, Captain Happy Pants? What would you have done without Leo?_

“I would have struggled through.”

_Struggled through what Jimmy?_

“Everything…classes, one-night stands, bar fights...life.  Bones is my anchor, keeping my feet on the ground and reminding me what’s most important to me; family, trust, love.”

“Hell’s teeth, Jim, now we’re all cryin.”


	23. Day 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This post should come with a warning from the American Dental Association!

**MCKIRK 30 DAY CHALLENGE**

**Day 23. Favorite pet names?**

“Captain Happy Pants”

“Bones”

“Oh Captain, my Captain”

“Doctor Feelgood”

“Sunshine”

“Doctor Strangelove”

“Jimmy”

“Doctor Who”

“Peaches”

“Doctor Sexy Pants”

 “Captain America”

“Horatio Hornblower”

“Emperor Tiberius”

“Caesar”

“Warp 10”

“Darlin”

“Captain Underpants”

“Doctor Danger”

“Peter Pan”

“Horatio Hypospray”

“Old Blue Eyes”

“Green Eyed Monster”

“Blue Eyes Crying in the Rain”

“Magnolia Blossom”

“Blue Eyed Boy”

“Doctor Horny”

“Captain Horny”

“My Husband”

“Your Husband”

_Uhm guys? This is so damn sweet, you’re giving me cavities!_

“Darlin”

“Princess”

“Sugar”

“Sweet Pea”

“Peaches”

“Baby Cakes”

“Sugar Plum”

“Honey”

_But those are the names you both call me??_

“She catches on quick, huh Bones?”

“Prompt wasn’t specific about WHO the pet names are for darlin!”


	24. Day 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Date, first kiss, first time I just shut and listened!

**MCKIRK 30 DAY CHALLENGE**

**Day 24. First date?**

“Bones, were you nervous on our first date?”

“Yeah, kid I sure was.”

“Why? We’d been best friends for years.”

“I’ve never wanted somethin so bad in my entire life as I wanted you Jim.  I was terrified that I was gonna do somethin stupid or say somethin stupid.”

“I never worried about that, ‘cause doing and saying stupid things is my life! I was nervous that things would be different between us. I mean we’d gone to dinner together a million times before but I figured this would be stuffy and we’d talk about feelings and I would just freak out and run.”

“That didn’t happen though, did it Jim?”

“Nah, we just talked like we always do. The only difference was that we held hands on the way to the restaurant.”

“And at the table too.”

“Yeah, that was nice Bones.  I also liked when you fed me bites of your veal from your fork.”

“I’d always wanted to that Jim, I’m so glad you enjoyed it darlin.”

“The best part of the night was us fighting over who paid the check.”

“The BEST part of the night, Jim?”

“Well maaaaybe not the best part, but it was pretty damn funny when we finally decided to settle it with an arm wrestling contest.”

“Didn’t think this old man could beat ya, huh kid?”

“Come on Bones, you know I was too busy staring at your bulging bicep to have put up much of a fight.”

“Please darlin, ya got y’ass handed to ya.”

“Boooones.”

“What, Jimmy?”

“It was the best night ever.”

“It was pretty damn perfect. ‘Specially when we were walkin home and you started pointin out the constellation Leo, an namin the stars that make it up and tellin me the myth behind the stars.”

“You’ve always been my lion Bones, giving me the courage to be myself no matter what.”

“Is _that_ how y’finally found the courage to kiss me under the stars Jim?”

“No Bones, I’d wanted to kiss you, almost from the moment we met. That feeling got stronger once I’d finally gotten you calmed down enough on the shuttle that you weren’t threatening to throw up every five minutes.”

“Yeah, THAT was sexy Jim.”

“It’s always been you Bones, even when I was too stupid, or thick headed to tell you.”

“You’re awfully quiet over there, sugar.”

_I’m just enjoying the story Leo._

“Maybe crying a little bit too, honey?”

_Just a little Jim. I love that there’s so much love in this room_.

“You’re such a romantic, darlin. In love with love.”

_Nah, just in love with the two of you being in love with each other, love!_


	25. Day 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all in the family today!
> 
> "Well, Bones is from the Deep South."
> 
> "Dammit, Jim!"

**MCKIRK 30 DAY CHALLENGE**

**Day 25. How are they received by the other’s family?**

 

_Start us off today Jim, what does your Mom think of Leo?_

“She loves him to DEATH, honey! I’m the one who has a problem with their relationship.”

_Really Jim, why?_

“’Cause they gang up on me. Mom tells an embarrassing story and then Bones will laugh his fool head off and tell an embarrassing story, it can go on like that for hours.”

“Aww darlin, I didn’t know that bothered ya.”

“It’s fine Bones, it’s just that Mom refuses to believe the embarrassing stories I tell about you.”

“There aren’t any embarrassin stories about me Jim. C’mon now.”

“Oh really Bones, how quickly you forget the ‘I have a boner” speech.”

“Jim, that’s a product of y’overactive imagination.”

“Oh really, would you like to see the holovid?”

_WAIT, there’s video of that night?_

“Yeah honey, I knew I need the leverage one day.”

_Oh my God JIM! You’re gonna show me right?_

“Fuck me blue, Jim, you’re not really gonna show her…”

“OH HO, so now you’re admitting this really happened Bones.”

“Fine Jim, fine, you win. No more embarrassin stories in exchange for the copies of that vid, ‘k?”

_Jim, don’t make the deal until I get to see the video!_

“Done, Bones.”

_Dammit Jim!_

“Don’t sulk princess, it causes wrinkles.”

_Bite me Leo! OW, stop doing that!_

“Well stop sayin that darlin.”

_Fine, just tell me about Miss Elizabeth and Jim._

“Gram is Jim’s biggest fan. She knows the struggles I went through when I was married before, how hard it was for me to open myself up to someone again. She was the one who pointed out I might have feelins for my totally annoyin roommate.”

“I love her a lot too Bones. She taught me how to make peach cobbler and did her best not to yell at me too much when I set the kitchen curtains on fire.”

_You set Miss Elizabeth’s house on fire, Jim?_

“Yeah, I was cooking-”

_Well that explains it._

“Don’t you start in with that, honey. Just ‘cause you’re some kind of Bobby Flay an shit.”

_Jiiiiiiim, I’m sorry, I know cooking is a sore spot for you. We can work on it, you know?_

“Darlin I don’t think that’s the best idea y’ever had.”

_Actually it is Leo. You have that medical conference thing to go to next week. Jim and I can work on it then._

“Really, you’d do that for me?”

_Of_ _course, Jim. I have feeling Leo is the problem here._

“How’dya figure that, sugar?”

“You’re a constant distraction, Bones.”

“I am?”

_He’s right Leo! Plus you’re all kinds of handsy!_

“You are handsy, Bones.”

“You askin me to keep m’hands to m’self, Jim?”

“Not on your life, old man.”

“Old man? I’ll show you whose old…”


	26. Day 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have the right to invoke my protective kink!
> 
> "She said kink, Bones."
> 
> "You're such an infant."

**MCKIRK 30 DAY CHALLENGE**

**Day 26. Best protective moment for each of them?**

 

_As both of you know I have a huge protection kink when it comes to the two of you. I don’t like it when other writers kill you, maim you or break you two up._

“And yet you have no compunction about doing that yourself darlin.”

_Hey, I’ve only ever broken you guys up. Never killed or hurt you. I’d rather chop off my own hand and you did get back together at the end. Man did writing that break my heart. Jim what would you say your most protective moment was with Leo?_

“I hate this question honey, just for the record.”

“I know what you’re gonna say Jim.”

“Yeah you do, it’s when I died to save you Bones. Pure and simple, I could handle dying if you lived.”

“Dammit Jim. Mine a’course was gettin you on board the Enterprise, hidin you from Spock and tryin to take the blame for it all with Captain Pike.

How about Leo taking all those extra classes so he could be there to take the Kobayashi Maru with you, Jim? Or the way Jim sat and talked with you through that whole shuttle ride to California so that you wouldn’t lose your bourbon-soaked mind, Leo?

“Good choices darlin!”

“We’ve always got each other’s backs, right Bonesy?”

“You got it, kid!”


	27. Day 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're talking about double dating and my pick for the boys just might surprise everyone!
> 
> "I still think I stole your answer honey."
> 
> I'm not that easy Jim!
> 
> "Darlin, I'm just gonna plead the 5th Amendment on that one, 'k?"

**MCKIRK 30 DAY CHALLENGE**

**Day 27. What other ship would they double date with?**

 

_Ok guys, this should be a fun topic!_

“Well yeah darlin, cause y’know who you’d pick.”

_Indeed I do know Leo, but that’s beside the point, who do you want to go on a double date with you and Jim?_

“You got me thinkin about AU couples darlin.”

_I’m finally rubbing off on you, huh?_

“You rub off with us every day, honey.”

_That’s rub off ON you, Jim…not with you._

“Don’t worry honey, it’ll be our little secret.”

“Stay on target here Jim. I would love goin out with Joe Dredd and Cassandra Anderson or how about Eomer and Faramir.”

_Wow, Leo! Eomer and Faramir would be a lot of fun to hang out with!! I agree with you there. Hell, I wouldn’t mind being the peanut butter in that sandwich._

“Seriously honey. You’d dump Bones ‘n me for them?”

_God NO, Jim! Never in a million years.  I would love to talk with them about horses and things like that._

“You’re allergic to horses darlin.”

_Well it won’t make me sneeze to talk about horses, now will it? What about you Jim? Who would you double date with?_

“I’m gonna steal your answer, honey and go with John Kennex and Dorian from Almost Human.”

 _You think that was my answer Jim_?

“Of course it was honey!”

_Why would you want to go out with them?_

“John reminds me a lot of Bones, he’s grumpy, but has a heart of gold. Dorian is really snarky like me. I think it would be a lot of fun!”

“So who’re y’gonna pic now that Jim stole your answer, darlin?”

_Leo, Jim did not steal my answer!_

“Yeah, I did honey!”

_Of course you didn’t, Captain Underpants! My answer is John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. I think you will both like Sherlock. He reminds me a lot of Khan, only he’s not homicidal, although I suppose he fringes on sociopathic, but he’s cute as hell! You’ll like John too, he’s sweet and funny._

“You want us to go out with a crazy person, sugar?”

_Uhhmm, Leo, I hate to break this to you, but you live with a crazy person!_

“What does livin with you have’ta do with this conversation darlin?”

_Retract the claws, Horatio Hypospray._

“I LOVE that nickname honey, thanks a million for that one!”

_Anytime Jim! So have we wrapped this one up to everyone’s satisfaction?_

“Don’ know about ya’ll but I haven’t been satisfied all day.”

_Well that’s my cue to leave. Later boys!_


	28. Day 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're talking about fan videos!

**MCKIRK 30 DAY CHALLENGE**

**Day 28. Favorite fanvid?**

_GUYS! I am really excited to talk about this topic today. My favorite fanvid that I want to share with everyone includes video of the two of you, but it also includes video of the other Jim and Bones._

“Y’mean the Jim and Bones from Ambassador Spock’s universe?”

_I do Leo. We talked a few weeks back about hitting the fourth wall and I’m going to explain that and then I’m going to do it again, because the time has come to tell this particular origin story. The fourth wall is a line we draw between a story and reality. The fourth wall is considered “broken” when a character acknowledges that they are fictional. In this case, I’m breaking the fourth wall now with you two because I want to talk about DeForest Kelley._

“He was the amazing actor who played Bones, right honey?”

_Yes Jim, he was. To be honest boys, if it weren’t for him and his brilliant portrayal of Doctor McCoy, the three of us wouldn’t be here talking like this today. I was diagnosed with asthma when I was three years old and let me tell you, 1970’s medicine didn’t have a lot of good ways to deal with this condition. I spent a lot of time in the hospital and being driven back and forth to respiratory therapy sessions in the middle of the night as a kid. Let’s just say my doctor wasn’t the most benevolent doctor in the galaxy when it came to dealing with a scared, sick child. Needless to say, Doctor McCoy became a hero to me back then. He was grumpy, but always kind, always put everyone else’s safety before his own and he saved people’s lives. I knew in my 10 year old mind that if anyone could cure my breathing problems it was him. As I grew up, I developed a different sort of relationship with the good doctor…_

“You wanted to jump Bones’ bones, honey?”

“Y’full of elegance and class Jim.”

 _He’s right Leo, I did in fact want to jump him, still do, truth be told! So anyway, the video I am sharing was done for the Jim and Bones group over on LiveJournal. This is the link to their page if anyone is interested in joining_ :  <http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/>

_This is the link for the video!_   <http://vimeo.com/11379970>

“That’s a lot of fun honey. I like the other Jim and Bones.”

“Can we share a video too, darlin?”

_Sure Leo!_

“We were up for a long time last night watchin these videos online! Okay, this is the link and it’s a lotta fun!”  <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jmeweGbuXg>

_That is a lot of fun guys! Have I told you both lately how much I love you guys for working on this project with me?_

“Y’feelin a little sad cause we’re almost done here, huh sugar plum?

_Yup, I sure am!_

“Don’t worry honey, we both have lotsa fun ideas for adventures to come!”

_Why does that scare me a little, Jim?_


	29. Day 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're selling McKirk today!
> 
> "Can you please put us on your 'Do Not Call List' and for the love of ALL that is holy, STOP callin' during Jeopardy."
> 
> "What is, you're the biggest dork alive, Bones?"

**MCKIRK 30 DAY CHALLENGE**

**Day 29. Sell this ship to me. Convince me to like it.**

_Alright boys, we’re in the home stretch here! What we have to do today is to convince other people to join us here in the land of McKirk._

“One of us, one of us…”

“Jim’s right, everyone should McKirk.”

_I agree Leo, but that’s not much of a sales pitch. Why should the Spirk, Spones, Scones or Jorian people come play with us?_

“Scones darlin, isn’t that a breakfast thingy?”

_Hahaha, Leo, it’s the name for people who ship you and Scotty.”_

“Hmm, interestin darlin.”

“Don’t get any ideas Bones!”

“As if I could ever leave you Jim.”

_SEE, that’s what I’m talking about guys, that sticky sweet, smarmy stuff that makes you two who you are! That’s the reason people should check us out. You’re both sweet and brilliant people who have had their unfair share of misery and heartbreak. Despite that you both overcome yourselves and your own worst fears to be together. Best friends, lovers, colleagues, husbands. It’s perfect, you’re perfect together._

“You mean like the way Bones always grumbles at me when I don’t take care of myself or get my ass handed to me?”

_Something like that Jim! He always takes care of you, also there’s the fact that Leo could never leave you behind._

“Well a course not darlin, there’s no way in hell I’m trekking through space in a tin can without Jim.”

“Ditto for me Bones!”

_The idea that Jim could and would leave space for you Leo, that says a lot right there! That’s the reason everyone should join us here! You both know you’re nothing without the other. And yeah, we love to kill you both off, break you up and slap you back together again, torture you and indulge in a little BDSM, but hey, it’s all in good fun!_

“Yeah darlin, hot, sweaty, dirty, kinky fun!”


	30. Day 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to say goodbye.
> 
> "It's not goodbye, darlin, just so long for now.
> 
> "Group hug everyone!"

**MCKIRK 30 DAY CHALLENGE**

**Day 30. Anything you’d like. Ficlet, rec, meta. Go.**

 

_I have been dreading this day all week guys. How are we going to say to goodbye?_

“It’s not really goodbye, honey, just the end of this series of chats.”

“You can’t possibly be that sad darlin, I’ve heard a rumor about the next fic prompt and then there’s that top secret project you and I have been chattin about.”

“What top secret project Bones?”

“Can’t tell ya Jim, if I told ya, I’d have’ta kill ya.”

“Come on you two, just a tiny hint, come on, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese?”

_He’s gonna keep at us until we tell him Leo, like a tick on a slow movin hound dog._

“Oh God, you’re picking up his Southern metaphors, honey.”

_This new idea is all yours Leo, go ahead and tell him!_

“’K, well if you’re sure, darlin. I’m gonna be a stripper, Jim.”

“WAIT, WHAT??”

“Yup, gonna be gyratin m’self all over the stage.”

“You can gyrate Bones?”

“A course I can Jim, but me dancin might not be the biggest surprise here.”

“It’s a pretty big surprise Bones, what could be bigger than that, well except for your, mmmmpppff!”

_Oh boy, hahaha, here’s the thing Jim, you’re gonna strip too._

“OH NO, no way. I don’t gyrate.”

“Of course you do Jim, you know when you do that thing…you know THAT thing?”

“Yeah Bones, I know THAT thing, but there’s no way the two of you are getting me on stage.”

_Oh no, Jimmy? You don’t think I can pull this off? Really? You won’t do this little, tiny thing for me?_

“I’ll think about it honey, but I make no guarantees. Now what’s this about a new prompt you’re gonna work on?”

I saw something about it this morning and its 30 days of Fariy Tales. I am very excited about this one!

“Wait, you’re gonna turn us into Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty, honey?”

_You bet your sweet ass I am, Jim! The three of us are gonna sit down and sketch out the Bones, haha of each story like we always do and we’ll see how it goes. We’re also gonna need to Bone(s) up on some of these Fairy Tales, because there are some on this list I’ve never heard of or read. The one thing I can guarantee now is that neither of you will be in a dress, well except in Little Red Riding Hood, but that’s part of the story anyway._

“I trust you, honey. I’m sure it will be great!”

_Thanks Jim! I also have one other idea in my head that neither of you know about yet. I think you’re gonna like this one Leo!_

“So spill, sugar.”

You’re gonna be Julius Caesar, just in time for the Ides of March.

“OHHHH, ‘cause Karl Urban also played Caesar, right darlin?”

Hitting the fourth wall again, Leo? Yes, that is the reason why! I need to do a bit more research on the history.

“Who am I gonna be honey?”

I’m not sure yet Jim, that will come with more research and you and I will chat about it.

“I’m likin that idea a lot, darlin.”

Thanks. Leo! Is there anything you two would like to say to all the readers who’ve stuck with us through this whole thing?

“I wanna say ‘Thank you’ to ever’one who took the time to write and say how much they enjoyed readin about Jim an me. I know you’ve made some really great friends as a result of writin this and it makes me so happy to hear you laugh at the funny comments people leave you darlin.”

_Good point Leo!! I really have to thank[redford](http://archiveofourown.org/users/redford/pseuds/redford) and Joja _for all of their love and support!__

“I wanna thank you honey for giving Bones and me the chance to tell our stories and for giving me editorial control over the things you write!”

_You want to THANK me for giving you editorial control Jim? As I recall, CAPTAIN, I wasn’t given much of a choice, was I? It was that or the brig if I’m not mistaken, hmmm?_

“Stop exaggerating honey, I wouldn’t have left you in brig, well not for long anyway. OH and I want to thank all of the McKirkers for being the most warm and loving fandom. You guys are amazing people. Bones and I enjoy reading all of things you write about us!”

_You’re right Jim, this community is filled with some really amazing people!_

_So before we go, I’m just gonna thank the two of you for sticking with me. Leo, you are my moon and stars and Jim you are my sun. I fall in love with the two of you over and over sometimes multiple times per day.  In the words of Victor Hugo, “What a grand thing, to be loved! What a grander thing still, to love!”_


End file.
